


Online lovers

by Lindaze



Series: Online lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Dean Has a Crush, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Eventual Dean Winchester/Reader, Hunter!Reader, Internet friendship, John Winchester sucks, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, no set timeline but dean is 29 and they're living in the bunker, out of character? maybe., slowburn, so do what you will with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindaze/pseuds/Lindaze
Summary: Dean started playing a game online, but a certain someone (you) with a Led Zeppelin reference in their username deems to be way more interesting than the game itself.
Series: Online lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Hogging

„Dude-“ came Sams voice from behind him, „You‘re not still playing that stupid game you‘ve been obsessing over, are you? It‘s been like four hours, I need my laptop.“

Dean turned to his younger brother with a questioning look, the previous concentration from just mere seconds ago still lingering on his face.  
„Four hours? Seriously?” Asked Dean, confusion now taking over his expression. “No way, man, you’re just saying that so I stop hogging your laptop.”

“I wish I was, but we wouldn’t be having this conversation almost every day if you just got your own laptop. Or we invested in a PC.” Sam said, yet again trying to get his brother off of his laptop for the third time that week, and it was only Thursday.

Dean mumbled something under his breath and turned his attention back to the gray laptop that rested on his thighs. Immediately his fingers resumed to their previous state of typing rapidly, as if on a mission.

The younger man sighed deeply before loudly and firmly speaking: “Dean, seriously, I really need to do some research, stop playing!” 

“Alright, Alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Just let me say goodbye real quick and you’ll have your precious computer back.” 

Sam looked at his brother with a questioning look. “Say goodbye? I thought you were playing a game?”

“I was but this person had Led Zeppelin in their username, so I’ve just been talking to them.” He replied dryly before closing the tab and handing the laptop to his brother, who quickly jumped on the opportunity of teasing his brother about “having a little crush on someone he doesn’t even know”

The older brother rolled his eyes at the comment. He doesn't mind it, In fact he's rather happy that his brother was so casual about his sexuality, and not immediately assuming he was talking about a woman. Not that that was a surprise tho. Sam has been nothing but supportive and accepting of Dean ever since the day his older brother confided in him, unlike their father John who didn't have many nice things to say to his son that day.

"Hey uh, after you're done with the research, can I have that again?" Dean said with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Sam just laughed and nodded before grabbing the laptop and waltzing to his room.

\- 

A few days (and many hours of chatting with the stranger with the great taste in music) later, Dean found himself in Chicago , with Sam, on a hunt of course.  
The ride there was terribly long, but they had a job to do. Lives to save, monsters to kill.  
"I can't wait to hit the road, fricking stinks here !" Dean complained, not the first time since they left the comfort of their own bunker.  
He said it was because he just didn't like Chicago, but Sam had a different suspicion that involved a certain game, or rather a person in the game.

Initially the brothers thought it would be a simple salt and burn, something they could probably do in their sleep at this point, but it soon turned out that they weren't gonna be that lucky and that an entire family of ghosts had taken to killing everyone who wandered through their old home. Which was a lot of people, considering the house was for sale and a real estate agency had people in there all the time, both people wo were looking to buy the place as well as handymen repairing whatever needed fixing.  
Funnily enough, they didn't have to burn down the entire house. It was just the remains that were hidden away in the walls that they needed to get rid of. Salt and burn afterall, but it took them a while to figure out.

As soon as Dean's butt hit the bed of the motel room he and Sam were staying at, he was on the laptop. Burger in one hand, he used the other to type.  
"Are you actually playing the game or are you just chatting?" Sam asked as he rummaged through his duffelbag. "Cause if you're just chatting, theres other methods for that, ones that don't require you hogging my computer for hours on end." 

"Yeah? Like what?" Dean asked, his eyes moving from the screen to his younger brother, who just looked at him and dryly stated. "Texting, Dean. On the phone. You know, the thing you own yourself."

Sam didn't mind Dean using his laptop once in a while, but it had been a couple of weeks ever since Dean had first taken an interest in the online game, or rather the person in it, and started using it for multiple hours a day. Mostly it was just an hour or so, the day where he had been chatting for four hours was an exception, but it was always at the most inconvenient at times. Plus, it was his laptop, he should be able to use it whenever he pleases without having to tear Deans hands from it.

"What, just give 'em my number?"  
"Yeah, or one from a burner. Don't act like you haven't given out a number to anyone you don't know." Sam snickered and left the room to go take shower.

Dean pondered on it for a few minutes before he sent the person on the other side of the screen a message.


	2. Stairwaytoheaven1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatlogs between Dean and his mystery friend.

Stairwaytoheaven1: You want to give me your number?

Impala67: Yeah.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Why?

Impala67: So we can chat without me having to be on a laptop, these things aren’t very handy.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Let me get this straight, you want to give a stranger, whose name you don’t even know, your phone number? 

Impala67: Well it sounds bad when you say it like that…

Impala67: It’s not like you're a complete stranger, we’ve been talking like non-stop, Dude! Besides, I might not know your name, but I know you like the best band ever!

Stairwaytoheaven1: One point for you, I’ll give you that one.

Impala67: So is that a yes?:)

Stairwaytoheaven1: Its a firm maybe.

Impala67: Awe, come on! 

Stairwaytoheaven1: I’ll think about it. I gotta go. ttyl

Impala67: ttyl??

Stairwaytoheaven1: Gosh, how old are you Hahaha, that means talk to you later.

Impala67: 29 haha, you?

Stairwaytoheaven1 has logged off  
Impala67: Hello?

“Damnit…” Dean mumbled, shoving the small Gray computer off his thighs and closing it, he stood up and fixed his shirt collar.

“What’s wrong? Found out its an old smelly man?” Sam laughed, earning an annoyed glare from his brother. 

“Very funny.” Dean walked around the small, dingy motel room and gathered the take-out containers from earlier that day before throwing them in the bin lined with a thin plastic bag that sat underneath a few clothing hangers.  
“I said I’m 29.”

“So? You are 29.” 

“They logged off afterwards.”

The taller brother erupted in loud laughter at his brothers expense.  
“That’s the best thing ever, I gotta meet this person!” he said in between breathless laughter before it died down several moments later. 

“Shut it.” Dean mumbled,gathered his duffel bag and put on his shoes before shoving the computer into Sam’s hands. “Let’s go, I can’t wait to get out of here.”

-

They had been on the road for bit, Sam and his freakishly long limbs splayed out in the backseat trying to take a nap, when Dean’s Cassette tape decided to die. He groaned and reluctantly turned on the radio.

He started humming along to the Taylor Swift song that played softly through the speaker, hoping (or rather praying) that Sam wasn’t going to notice.  
He’d never let him live this down.

A few songs and many red lights later, stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin started playing on the radio and Dean was reminded of the stranger he’d been talking to for the past few weeks.

-

It all started out when Dean was browsing some adult websites on Sam’s computer several weeks ago, when suddenly an Add for an online role-playing game popped up.  
“ah, what the hell.” He thought and swiftly clicked on it. He made an avatar, named himself Impala67 and quickly got the hang of it. 

He loved playing and honestly, he was pretty good at it.  
So, one night when he had snuck the laptop into the office of Bobby’s cabin they were staying at, he got to playing and that was the first night he ever saw this mysterious person. Upon reading their Username he immediately sent them a friend request and was swiftly accepted.

That night, Dean and Stairwaytoheaven1 played and chatted for what felt like an eternity, but It was actually just two hours. He loved chatting with them tho. They were funny and sweet and had an amazing taste in music.  
It wasn’t their intention to be anonymous at first, but a few days later when Dean told Sam about them and didn't even know their name or gender, he felt a bit stupid.

-

Stairwaytoheaven1: So, is your brother okay? Hope he didn’t break anything.

Impala67: What??

Stairwaytoheaven1: Your brother. You said he got hurt last week?

Impala67: OOH right, forgot I told you that. No big deal, but yeah, he’s alright. That huge head of hair probably softened the blow.

Stairwaytoheaven1: BLOW? What the hell did you do to your little brother??

Impala67: ME? What makes you think I had anything to do with it? He got hit over the head with a book by a friend.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Jeez, why’d they do that? 

Impala67: ‘Cause he’s a little smartass.

Stairwaytoheaven1: LOL okay, I see.

Impala67: Funny you should talk about my brother tho, I mentioned you to him today.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Mentioned me? Why? 

Impala67: ‘Cause! We’ve been talking for like two weeks now and he wanted to know what was keeping me up at night.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Told you to go to sleep instead of defending queen Josselyn. So, what’d you say about me? Only good things, I hope.

Impala67: Not much.

Stairwaytoheaven1: How come?

Impala67: Don’t even know your name. Don’t even know if you’re a chick or a dude.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Could be neither, could be both. 

Impala67: That why your avatar is a ghost wearing a sombrero?

Stairwaytoheaven1: No, that’s just a fashion choice, LOL! I just like being anonymous online, makes it more fun. Besides, you have no right to be judging my avatar when you’re a unicorn.

Impala67: How many times do I have to tell you, I thought it was a horse!

Stairwaytoheaven1: Yeah right. Maybe you’re just a very articulate ten year old girl and that’s why you chose the unicorn.

Impala67: Very funny. Come on, tell me your name. 

Stairwaytoheaven1: Nope! And I don’t wanna know yours either. Keeps it interesting.

Impala67: I like where this is going ;)

Stairwaytoheaven1: EW! But now I know you’re definitely a man.

Impala67: So can I know what you are now? Female? Male? Nonbinary?

Stairwaytoheaven1: No, but I like the inclusivity!

Impala67: My brother told me about it, sounds pretty badass if you ask me. 

Stairwaytoheaven1: Neat! Okay I have to go now, otherwise my friend is gonna be seriously pissed. 

Impala67: Ah right, can’t be late again! Have fun.

Stairwaytoheaven1: You too, stranger! 

Stairwaytoheaven1 has logged off.

Impala67 has logged off.

-

It’s been weeks, probably months at this point, since they first started talking.  
He thought it was really cool to have someone to talk to everyday that was actually excited to hear about the things he had to say. 

The two talked about music and all their favourite bands, their favourite TV shows, horror classics, comics and food and so much more and still they constantly found themselves agreeing with each other.  
They had so much in common and Dean loved it. Not only that someone was willing to listen and get excited about his interests, but to have found someone he really wants to hear from, who shares his passions and genuinely looks forward to talking to.  
To him, this person behind the screen was so interesting and he enjoyed it deeply.

He always had Sam, of course, and he loved him. But what 29 year old man wants to share every thought with his little brother? Besides, Sam had completely different interests and doesn’t wanna listen to Dean talk about the Scooby Gang for hours on end. Not that he blames him tho, he isn’t particularly fond of the idea of listening to Sam talk about books all day, either.

-

Sam stirred awake in the back-seat when Dean hit a pothole. “Rise and shine, Sammy!” the older man laughed and looked in the rear-view mirror.  
“We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Sam asked, confusion and sleepiness clouding his mind.

Dean laughed at that. “Bobby’s cabin? Dude, did you fall asleep or die back there?” 

Sam rubbed his eyes while grunting and sat up while Dean drove and soon pulled into Bobby’s property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Dean day ! I miss him a lot, he's always meant so much to me ever since I was a little girl and first started watching Supernatural. So, happy birthday big guy ! I'm celebrating with writing this chapter and binge-watching.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'd be happy about some feedback !


	3. radio silence

“What’s he doing?” Bobby asked, standing next to Sam while watching Dean frustratedly typing away at the small computer in Bobby’s office.  
“He’s either killing someone or arguing. Can’t be sure tho.” Sam replied and took a swig of his lukewarm beer.

“He can kill people on the computer?” the old man asked with a puzzled expression as Dean sighed and looked up.   
“It’s in a game, old man, not actually killing someone. Just trying to defend the queen over here. Friggin’ idiots everywhere! It’s like they don’t even know how to fight in a battle.”

“Ah.” Sam replied dryly before teasing: “These aggressions have nothing to do with what’s-their-name not texting you back for a week, do they?”

“It’s been five days Sammy, not a week, I thought you were a so smart?” Dean scoffed before Bobby spoke up: “What the hell are you two idjits talking about?”

Dean just scoffed again and closed the game. “It’s someone I’ve been talking to online for a while and they haven’t been responding in a while.”

“Maybe their PC is broken, have you tried calling ‘em?” 

“He can’t do that, doesn’t have their number. Or their name. Or any other information other than the fact that they like Led Zeppelin.” teased the youngest man and ducked when Dean threw a dirty spoon his way.

“I sure as hell know more than that about them and I-” Dean was cut off by a loud notification from the game. “Oh my god!” He exclaimed and hastily clicked on it.

“What?” both Sam and Bobby asked in unison.

“Shut up, It’s them!” Dean said excitedly as his eyes started scanning the screen as soon as the chat logs had loaded.

“What’re they saying?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up, Sammy?”

Stairwaytoheaven1: Hey, I’m sorry for not texting these past few days.

Impala67: No problem lol, barely noticed it haha.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Oh. I see.

Stairwaytoheaven1 has logged off.

“Damnit!” Dean mumbled. “Shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Said what?” 

“You two gotta stop speaking at the same time, you’re frreaking me out. Here, look.” Dean stated and turned the PC screen towards Bobby and Sam.

“You can’t talk to a lady like that!” Bobby said and smacked Dean’s head.

“OW! I don’t know if its a lady,damn Bobby!” he rubbed the back of his head were the older man had hit him. 

\- - - - - 

Three days and a vamp hunt later, Dean had enough of the radio silence that was only shortly paused by Dean hurting his online friend’s feelings. Not that he could do anything about it, but he still had enough of it.

He and Sam were back in the bunker, he assumed Sam was somewhere in the library while Dean was in his bedroom, listening to music through big headphones.

“You have a message” Sam said as he opened the older brothers door, set down the laptop on the end of his bed and disappeared again.

Dean hastily threw off his headphones and opened the message.

Stairwaytoheaven1: Were you joking back there or were you serious?

Impala67: Honestly, I was just trying to play it cool.

Stairwaytoheaven1: You are literally 29 and on an online roleplaying game, that doesn’t scream very cool to me :P

Impala67: Well sweetheart, you don’t know me.

Stairwaytoheaven1: hm.

Impala67: wait!

Impala67: That came out wrong, you know embarrassingly much.

Stairwaytoheaven1: I’m actually sorry, you know…

Impala67: For what?

Stairwaytoheaven1: For not texting, I was busy with school and when you told me you’re 29 I kinda freaked out on top of that…

Impala67: School ?? How old are you?!

Stairwaytoheaven1: Chill out old man, with school I mean college. I’m 25.

Impala67: Dude I was really freaked out there for a second! 

Stairwaytoheaven1: Hahaha! Why’s that?

Impala67: You kidding? I don’t wanna be some old creep on the internet!

Stairwaytoheaven1: Who says you aren’t?

Impala67: Very funny...

Stairwaytoheaven1: So I thought about it.

Impala67: About what?

Stairwaytoheaven1: Giving you my number. 

Impala67: Oh! Sooo?

Stairwaytoheaven1: No.

Impala67: :(

Stairwaytoheaven1: I’m kidding, you think I’m gonna bring it up again only to say no? I’m not that cruel.

Impala67: Really? I wouldn’t put it past you. So, number !

Stairwaytoheaven1: Eager are we? Here you go, **********

Stairwaytoheaven1 has logged off

Dean wasted no time and immediately put the number in his phone and typed out a message.

Dean: You mind if I get a name with that number?

y/n: Fine. (y/n). You?

Dean: Mines Dean :) I like your name. 

y/n: why thank you Dean!

Dean: You’re welcome, so, you’re a woman?

y/n: Yes, is that a problem?

Dean: Not at all sweetheart, I swing both ways :)

y/n: nice! So, I was right? You’re a dude? 

Dean: Yup, very well spotted.

y/n: So, what now?

Dean: What do you mean?

y/n: well, you wanted my number. Now you have it. So what now?

Dean: My brother just really wanted me off his laptop so he told me to ask for your number. I finally have him off my ass now!

y/n: Ouch, and here I was thinking you actually wanted my number.

Dean: That’s not what I mean, y/n. 

y/n: I’m kidding again, dude you have to step up your texting game. Or is detecting sarcasm not your thing in general?

Dean laughed at that and quickly replied saying he’s just not good at texting and all that jazz. 

The two texted for hours on end now, no longer restricted by having to be logged into a game and sitting in front of a computer anymore. Dean did the dishes and y/n did some college stuff that Dean didn’t understand, but neither of them cared. They just talked and talked and talked, until late into the night when Dean realised he'll have to get some sleep eventually if he wanted to survive the upcoming hunt the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank besties<3 groupchat and especially ella for helping me wih this chapter and giving me ideas for the future chapters of this story. So thank you !   
> I hope you enjoyed and I'm always happy about feedback and (not rude) criticism !   
> Please keep in mind that english is not my first language and that I'm a terrible writer lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story ! And I hope no one from Chicago hates me now, originally I wanted it to be New York, but they wouldn't drive for 21 hours if they thought it was just a salt and burn. Regardless, no hate to Chicago !


End file.
